pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lugia
/ |gen=Generation II |species=Diving Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Flying |metheight=5.2 m |imheight=17'01" |metweight=216.0 kg |imweight=476.2 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Multiscale |color=White |body=09}} Lugia (Japanese: ルギア Rugia) is a / Legendary Pokémon. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Silver and its remake, Pokémon SoulSilver. Biology Physiology Lugia is an immense, draconian, mythical Pokémon with avian qualities. It has silver-white feathers over most of its body, except for its blue underbelly. Lugia has ten fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying, but lie flat on its back in the water and on land. The fins are used as rudders for steering in the air and are flattened in the water to reduce resistance. It has two, powerful rear legs with three-toed feet, and two wings with large, finger-like feathers, giving the appearance of hands. Its eyes are masked with two dark blue fins, and two similar spikes are at the end of its long tail. Lugia's head tapers to a point and it has a serrated beak, which bears similarities to a dragon's maw. It may be inspired by the Wyvern, a mythical, draconic creature that stands on two legs, wings that function as hands and often has a barbed tail. Its child Silver is unfortunately not in the games, but appears in the anime. Natural abilities Lugia has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to double its PP usage in battle. Behavior Known as the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia is tremendously intelligent and is very gentle with the life around it, despite his colossal size. Due to the fact that it can blow houses away with the single flap of its wings, it isolates itself deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilization. Lugia is also intelligent enough to even speak telepathically, like Mewtwo. It can gracefully fly through the skies and can sometimes resemble a bird. It is closely related to Ho-Oh, considered to be its rival or polar opposite, as Ho-Oh is the Guardian of the Skies. The two once both resided in Ecruteak City atop the Tin and Brass Towers and worshiped by humans until the Brass Tower burnt to the ground and both birds flew away. Lugia and Ho-Oh are the mascots of Pokémon Gold and Silver, and the remakes HeartGold and SoulSilver. Strangely, the two Pokémon have completely different types. Fire and Psychic is a very unusual match up, this is also strange because Lugia knows Water-type attacks, giving Ho-Oh the disadvantage in battle. This may be a reason that these Pokémon have never battled each other in the anime. It is also known that if it flaps its wings, it causes a 40 day storm. Evolution Lugia does not evolve, but in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness there is a Shadow counterpart of Lugia, who is controlled by Cypher - appropriately named Shadow or Dark Lugia. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver= Whirl Islands |gsrarity= One |crystal= Whirl Islands |crarity= One |rubysapphire= Trade |rsrarity= None |emerald= Navel Rock |erarity= One |fireredleafGreen]]= Navel Rock |frlgrarity= One |diamondpearl= Trade |dprarity= None |platinum= Trade |ptrarity= None |heartgoldsoulsilver= Whirl Islands (Requires Tidal Bell and Silver Wing) |hgssrarity= One |blackwhite= Trade |bwrarity= None |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Sea Mauville (Alpha Sapphire only) |orasrarity = One}} Stats Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=II |gold=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. |silver=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. |crystal=It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start. |ruby=Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. |sapphire=Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. |emerald=Lugia is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. As a result, it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. |firered=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. |leafgreen=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. |diamond=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |pearl=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |platinum=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |heartgold=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. |soulsilver=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. |black=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |white=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |black 2=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |white 2=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |x=It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. |y=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. |or=Lugia's wings pack devastating power and a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. |as=Lugia's wings pack devastating power and a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |type2 = |gldspr = G 249 front.png |gldsprs = Lugia(G)SpriteShiny.png |slvspr = S 249 front.png |slvsprs = Lugia(S)SpriteShiny.png |cryspr = C 249 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 249 front.png |rbysapsprs = ShinyLugiaGenIII.png |emeraldspr = E 249 front.gif |emeraldsprs = ShinyLugia(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = RS 249 front.png |frlgsprs = ShinyLugiaGenIII.png |dpspr = DP 249 front.png |dpsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |ptspr = DP 249 front.png |ptsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |hgssspr = HGSS 249 front.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Lugia HGSS.png |IIback = Lugia(Back)SpriteGSC.png |IIbacks = LugiaShiny.png |IIIback = Lugia(Back)Sprite.png |IIIbacks = LugiaRed.png |IVback = GenIVLugiaBack.png |IVbacks = GenIVShinyLugia.png |bwspr = Lugia BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Lugia BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Lugia BW Back.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Lugia XY.gif |xysprs = Lugia Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Lugia XY.gif |orassprs = Lugia Shiny XY.gif |VIback= Lugia Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Lugia Back Shiny XY.gif}} Anime Lugia appears as a protagonist in The Power Of One. Lawrence III, a Pokémon collector, travels to the Shamouti Islands to add the Legendary Bird trio to his collection, and in the process hoping to lure out Lugia. In the episode Around the Whirlpool when Ash and co. fall into a sea filled with Whirlpools, an unknown Lugia (the parent of the baby Lugia referenced below) saves them by calming the currents. They only see the silhouette of the Lugia for a brief moment though and are unable to properly identify the Pokémon. A baby Lugia named Silver was featured in the episodes The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped!, and A Promise is a Promise in the Pokémon Anime series. This Lugia was the target of Team Rocket in order to lure out its parent. A Lugia also appears in MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it is summoned by Hoopa to aid in the battle against Hoopa Unbound. *Lugia (MS002) *Lugia (anime) *Silver (Pokémon) *Lugia (MS018) Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness a Lugia was captured by Cipher and was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. This Lugia became known as XD 001, the first of a project to create many Shadow Lugia. Unlike other Shadow Pokémon, Shadow Lugia has different colors from most Lugia. This is one of two ways to get Lugia without a cheating device or event; the other is to play through Pokémon SoulSilver. Trivia *Due to similar body features it is speculated that Lugia was supposed to be the final evolution of Togepi, but was made a legendary before the games' release. *Lugia's wings resemble hands. *Although Lugia is a genderless Pokémon, it sounds masculine in the movie. *Lugia is the only known Legendary Pokémon to be able to have offspring. (Besides Latias, Manaphy and Latios). *Lugia's ability to learn Water-type moves may be due to its inclination to stay near the bottom of the sea to restrict its powers. *Most people confuse Lugia as being a Water-type because Lugia can learn a variety of Water-type moves. *Despite its body shape, Lugia is not a dragon type like Charizard, Gyarados, and Aerodactyl. *It's signature move is Aeroblast. **Aeroblast's effect used by Lugia in the movie resembles more likely that of Hyper Beam rather than a Flying type move. *To capture Lugia, the player must have a Silver Wing. *Lugia is the 'Trio Master' of the legendary birds as seen in Pokémon 2000. *Lugia and Ho-Oh could be references to Noah's Ark from the Bible, Lugia being the 40 day storm and Ho-Oh being the rainbow after the storm. *Despite the fact that it can create storms with its wings, it can't learn Hurricane. **Interestingly, Articuno and Moltres can. Gallery 249Lugia_OS_anime_2.png 249Lugia_OS_anime_3.png 249Lugia_XY_anime.png 249Lugia_Dream.png 249Lugia_Pokemon_Stadium.png 249Lugia-Shadow_XD.png 249Lugia-Shadow_XD_2.png 249Lugia Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 249Lugia_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Gates_to_Infinity.png Lugia trophy SSBM.png Lugia trophy SSBB.png Lugia trophy SSBWU.png 249Lugia_TCG_Model.jpg Lugia_HeartGold_SoulSilver_TCG_artwork.jpg Lugia_Call_of_Legends.jpg Lugia_Pokemon_Plasma_Storm.jpg PokePark-Blue_Artwork.jpg Lugia WTP EP143.png|Lugia in Episode 143's whos that pokemon segmant Pokémon HGSS pre-order toy figures.jpg|Figurines of Ho-Oh and Lugia from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver pre-order versions es:Lugia Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Trio Masters Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon